


Futanari Muscle Girls

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Cooking Mama - Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo





	Futanari Muscle Girls

Jinx was talking towards Cooking Mama's house. Jinx was naked, so you could see her huge muscles and giant cock. Jinx opened the door.  
"Mama, come here!" Jinx shouted.  
Mama was naked except for her blue apron. She was cooking eggs. The eggs were finished and Cooking Mama came towards Jinx.  
"Damn Mama," Jinx said softly. "You do have quite the bubble butt."  
Cooking Mama giggled. "You have some huge muscles and a giant dick."  
"Hey, some poor soul was asking for a dick. Naturally, I gave it to her. She is now walking funny."  
Cooking Mama smiled. "Ready to give that dick to me?"  
Jinx smiled. "I brought some friends "  
Muscle Futanari Girls Raven and Starfire came into the kitchen. They smiled as their dicks throbbed. They are huge too.  
"Damn Mama" Raven said while rubbing her giant breasts. "Your holes are so tempting."  
Cooking Mama's pussy was wet. Jinx decided to tease her. She put two fingers inside of Cooking Mama's cunt and started to finger her.  
Cooking Mama's juices covered Jinx's fingers. The juices went to the floor. Starfire and Raven were getting impatient.  
"Move aside Jinx," Starfire said. "I'm getting some action."  
Starfire shoved Jinx aside and forced her cock inside of Cooking Mama. Cooking Mama yelped. Starfire did not care and continued to fuck her. It was a dance, and Starfire and Cooking Mama were in rhythm.  
Starfire's cock went in and out. She forced herself to fuck Cooking Mama harder. The sound of moans and grunts echoed in the house. Cooking Mama was in her own world, feeling the pleasure Starfire was giving her.  
At last, Starfire finally nutted inside of Cooking Mama. The girls orgasmed at the same time. The hot cum was inside Cooking Mama's pussy. When Starfire pulled out her cock, it was covered in cum. Cooking Mama's pussy was dripping Starfire's cum.  
Raven came towards Cooking Mama and shoved her cock deep into Cooking Mama's cum-filled pussy. Raven was more gentle than Starfire, so she fucked Cooking Mama slower. Cooking Mama did not care. All she wanted was Raven's cum inside of her.  
Raven continued to fuck Cooking Mama. Her balls were slapping aganist Cooking Mama's butt. Raven was in paradise. Cooking Mama's vaginal juices were dripping down Raven's cock, as well is Starfire's cum.  
Suddenly, Jinx shoved her cock into Cooking Mama's mouth. At the same time, Starfire shoved her cock into Cooking Mama's ass. Cooking Mama was now getting gangbanged.  
The girls were now in a foursome. Jinx forced Cooking Mama to deep throat her cock. Starfire was slapping Cooking Mama's ass while she fucked her. Raven was still pounding Cooking Mama's pink pussy.  
This lasted for a few minutes until all three Futanari Muscle Girls nutted at the same time. Jinx filled Cooking Mama's mouth with cum. Starfire nutted inside of Cooking Mama's ass. Raven nutted inside of Cooking Mama's pussy. Cooking Mama made that trademark smiling face of hers.


End file.
